


Pretty Pleasures

by Chiyume



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (different chapters), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panty Kink, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Steve in Panties, light s/d elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume
Summary: Chapter 1: Bucky was just looking for some paint! That's all he came over for. How the hell was he supposed to know that Steve kept things like...likethatin his art cabinet? And to make matters even worse, Steve just walked through the door and caught Bucky red-handed with his hands all over the darn things. And he doesnotlook happy...Chapter 2: Steve is so nervous he barely knows what to do with himself. It's been so long... Years, even, since he last did anything like this, and for some reason it makes him feel both comfortable and ridiculous all at once. What if Bucky laughs at him? Then again...what if he doesn't?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful and ever so glorious  
> [Nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry) <3

Bucky knocks on the door to Steve's apartment, and then steps back to wait. It's barely eight in the morning, on a Saturday, and he knows that it’s early, so therefore he's not really expecting an answer. 

Predictably enough, when the other side of the door remains silent, Bucky just rolls his eyes to the sky and then walks over to get the spare key from under its designated brick to open up the door himself. Steve's probably still asleep anyway, that lazy bum… 

He unlocks the door, and heads on inside. The apartment is dark, no lights on, and as Bucky reaches for the lightswitch, he wonders what kind of sight that will greet him once he flips it.

He knows that Steve usually sleeps in his pyjamas, especially during the winter. The one-room apartment isn't exactly top notch, and it tends to get a bit drafty when a north wind blows in. However, it's in the middle of June, and it's been warm out lately, so Bucky might actually get lucky enough to catch Steve without a shirt on, at least.

Steve is not what society would refer to as conventionally beautiful, not really, but Bucky loves looking at him all the same. Over time, Bucky’s actually grown fond of the other man's body, to the point of finding the thought of it more exciting than the more muscular ones do. Because it's  _ Steve’s _ , and Bucky loves Steve. Not that Steve will ever know that, of course… 

He is vastly disappointed, however, when the lights above reveals the bed in the far corner of the room to be not only empty, but also properly made. There is not a Steve in sight, and Bucky feels his anticipation deflate like a popped balloon inside his chest.

Oh, well, he thinks. He's probably gone out. It doesn't matter. For once, Bucky didn't come all the way over here  _ just _ for Steve's sake. 

Resolutely, he walks up to the dresser in the corner of the living room area and pulls the top drawer out. It's filled with drawing paper and paint supplies, all jumbled up in a big mess. Normally, Steve has always been a neat, tidy kind of guy. Looking around his apartment, everything is proper and in place…except for when it comes to his art stuff. Here, it's all chaos, as if all the discord that's been subdued in Steve's life till now has been given space to roam free without restraint.

Bucky begins to rummage through the clutter, searching for the item he came for. He needs more blue oil paint for a thing he's working on back home, but the store was out yesterday, and he  _ knows  _ that Steve has a can of it lying around, practically unopened.

It's so typical. Bucky doesn't even paint all that often anymore since leaving art school, and the one time he wants to do it, it turns out his good paint has gone dry _ …  _

He begins to shuffle around the items of the drawer, lifting brushes and paper pads, pushing tiny jars of paint out of the way, but he doesn’t find what he’s looking for. There are plenty of blues, but not  _ the  _ blue, and so he closes the drawer again, moving on to the next. This one contains several cardboards boxes, each one filled with various paint and supplies, but it's all an illusion of organization. There are reds mixed with greens, acrylics mixed with oils, and Bucky swears, one of these days he's going to force Steve to clean this mess out properly.

He goes through the boxes one by one, but he doesn't find anything useful. Steve has a lot of good stuff, most of them gifts from Bucky, others that Steve has saved up to get for himself. Some items, however, really don't make a lick of sense.

Like the box Bucky is holding in his hands right now. It's filled with paint rags, different colors all of them. Who buys pre-colored rags to wipe off paint? Some even has  _ patterns. _ There's different materials to them all as well, but maybe that's because different techniques require different textures. It's nothing Bucky's familiar with, however, and even if he where, it still wouldn't explain why some of them have  _ lace— _

Bucky freezes, and the unfinished thought comes to a screeching halt inside his head.

Slowly, he reaches into the box, and pulls one of the rags out, breath stuttering inside his chest as the little bundle of fabric unfolds to dangle innocently from the tip of his fingers.

They're panties.

Silky, white,  _ lace _ panties.

He slowly glances down at the rags inside the box in his other hand, and the veil of reason falls away from his eyes as he realizes the truth of the situation.

They're  _ all _ panties.

Blue, white, red, black…lace, cotton, silk… 

He licks his lips. This doesn't make sense. Why would a woman leave their underwear sitting in a box in Steve's art drawer? The thought is immediately followed by smokey black tendrils of jealousy that wind up through his gut to coil inside his chest like a dark cloud.

Is Steve’s seeing a girl? Or  _ several _ girls, even?

No, he would have told Bucky about that, surely. Steve hasn’t had the nerve to ask a girl out for as long as Bucky’s known him, which has been forever. In fact, all the dates Steve’s been on so far have been Bucky’s own doing – although, Bucky must admit, one of those dates actually went a little  _ too  _ well for his own liking. Steve never kissed the girl, but Bucky’s pretty sure that if it hadn’t been for Steve’s sudden asthma attack, it would definitely have happened. Needless to say, he’s grateful that it didn’t. 

Nonetheless, the mere  _ thought  _ of Steve finding the courage to go on a date with someone –  _ anyone  _ – without even asking Bucky for advice first is nothing short of preposterous. So how come Bucky’s currently standing here with half a lingerie store in his hands?

Are they art references of some kind? If so, wouldn't one pair be enough?

He puts the lace underwear down and picks up another pair from within the box. These are also white, but they're a soft cotton pair, with a tiny little white bow stitched onto the front. He turns them over in his hand, and he's so enwrapt in his findings that he doesn't hear the front door behind him open and close before it's too late.

“Bucky?” Steve greets cheerfully. “Hey, what are you—?”

Bucky turns around, and Steve's words die on the tip of his tongue.

Bucky is still holding onto the box, panties clearly visible in his hand, and when he sees the way Steve's eyes widen at the sight of them, something finally clicks inside his head.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

His gaze moves between the undergarment in his grip to Steve, and Steve swallows hard. 

“Put those back,” he rasps. His voice is hoarse, brittle, and Bucky feels something hot and blazing light up in the centre of his gut at the sound of it.

“I—” he starts, but he doesn't get enough time to say anything before Steve suddenly strides across the room and rips the box out of his hand.

“I said put them back!” he snaps, already moving to shove the box down into the open drawer by Bucky's side, completely ignoring the white panties still in Bucky's hand. He slams the drawer shut with a bang so vicious it snaps an out-sticking paintbrush in half, sending the brush part flying across the one-room apartment with a deft clatter.

Bucky takes a step back, moving away. Both Steve's ears and cheeks are  _ glowing _ red when he turns back to face him, his breath like a whistle in his throat.

“Hey, take it easy,” Bucky soothes. “All right, think of your asthma.”

“It's— You—!”

“Just breathe,” Bucky says firmly, and Steve's throat bobs when he swallows down a whimper. “Steve,  _ breathe, _ ” Bucky repeats, watching Steve squeeze his eyes shut, blush deepening.

“You weren't supposed to— I'm not—” Steve cuts himself off, and Bucky closes his mouth. There's asthma medicine in the cabinet over the sink, but he knows that Steve always keeps a pill box in his back pocket when he goes out, just in case. So he waits, leaving the decision up to Steve whether he needs the medicine or not, and after a minute, Steve's breathing begins to even out on its own.

“You all right?” Bucky asks carefully, canting his head down to catch Steve's gaze, and Steve meets it, teary-eyed and blushing. He shakes his head, as if wondering how the hell Bucky can even ask him such a thing, and Bucky licks his lips, looking down at their feet.

“I was just gonna borrow some paint,” he explains lamely. “I didn't know you had... _ that _ in there.”

Steve doesn't answer. He looks at Bucky like a drowning man watching a lifeboat sail past, out of his reach, and Bucky gets it, he does.

Female underwear is only an acceptable garment in a fella’s wardrobe if it's been forgotten there by someone, or if he's married. For a single guy like Steve to have an entire box full stashed away like that leaves very little to interpretation…

To come home and find your best friend hands-deep in your secret collection must be an embarrassment without equal, which is also the reason to why Bucky's stomach gives an excited little whirl when a sudden, exhilarating thought settles in the back of his head.

He licks his lips again, and then slowly holds the white panties up to study them closer, seeing from the corner of his eye how Steve goes rigid once again. Rubbing the cotton fabric in between his fingers, Bucky then glances up, meeting Steve's gaze, and smiles.

“So,” he says softly, “exactly what kinda fancy schmancy paint rags are these, huh?” He looks down at the garment again as he tilts his head a bit to the left. “Seems an awful waste to have them all stuffed away in a drawer like that…”

Steve doesn't say anything, but the gulp of his throat is clearly audible from where Bucky's standing, and Bucky bites down on his lower lip, pulling at it with his teeth. 

He takes a slow, sauntering step forward, panties dangling suggestively from his fingertips. “They're very pretty,” he offers, and as he comes to a halt a few feet in front of his best friend, he adds with a purr, “Any chance you wanna wear them for me?”

Steve blinks, mouth falling open, and Bucky laughs. 

“C’mon,” he coaxes. “I bet you’ll look real cute in these… Don't you wanna doll yourself up for me, Stevie? Unless, of course,” he adds, leaning in closer, “you're already wearing a pair?”

Steve's gaze flicker towards the white underwear swaying in front of him, but then his face turns grim as he suddenly shoves Bucky hard in the chest with a snarl, glaring at him.

“Shut up!” he growls, stepping back and away. “You're— God, you're such a fucking  _ jerk! _ ”

“What?” Bucky asks, dumbfounded. “Steve, I—”

“No!” Steve cuts him off. “No, this isn't  _ funny _ , Buck! I know you think it's frickin hilarious, but it's  _ not _ , okay?!”

“I don't think it's funny either,” Bucky defends himself, but Steve just snorts.

“You're getting a kick out of it, aren't you?” he asks harshly. “Well, I'm already aware that I'm a freak, thank you very much! I don't need you to make fun of me to get that!”

“If you just let me finish—”

“You think I don’t know what you’re going to say?” Steve snaps. “What  _ everyone  _ would say? Because I do!”

“Steve, I think it's sexy!”

Steve clamps his mouth shut so fast, Bucky's surprised the poor guy doesn't snag his tongue.

He stares at Bucky, eyes wide and with that furious, embarrassed blush still hot on his cheeks, looking more vulnerable than Bucky’s ever seen him before. The sight makes Bucky want to reach out and wrap him up in a hug, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he lets out a slow, tired sigh, before walking over to pull one of Steve’s rickety kitchen chairs out from the dining table. Then, he turns the seat around to face the other man as he sits down on it to look Steve in the eye. Steve meets his gaze, and he continues to stare at him for a few seconds before turning away with a visible bob to his throat.

God, Bucky doesn’t know what he should be feeling. He wants to be the friend, the platonic support he’s always been, but at the same time that’s also not what he wants at all. Especially not now, not with this new Steve standing in front of him, illuminated in a light Bucky’s never seen him in before. So clear, so new.

It makes the want inside him grow even larger, sound bigger as it pulses through his body like the chime of a bell, sending heat rushing south. 

“Steve, look at me,” Bucky says softly, but Steve just shakes his head. So stubborn. “Steve,” Bucky repeats, firmer. “ _ Look _ at me.”

Slowly, Steve raises his head, shoulders squaring defensively. Bucky holds his gaze, making sure that Steve’s actually  _ looking _ , before slowly leaning back into his seat and spreading his legs wider.

“Look at my hands,” he orders, and when Steve moves his gaze down to Bucky’s lap to do as he's told, Bucky slides his right hand up to cup around the outline of himself through his pants. He both hears and sees Steve's breath catch, and as Steve's eyes go wide, Bucky lazily pushes his hardening cock up against his own palm through the fabric of his pants.

“You think this is something I could fake?” he asks hoarsely, slowly stroking his hand up and down. “You really think this is me mocking you? Because it's not.”

He can hear his own breath stutter even as he says it, and dear lord, Steve looks as if he’s about seconds away from fainting right on the spot.

“Steve…” Bucky soothes. “C’mon, it’s me. You really think I’d lie?”

“No,” Steve breathes back, still staring at Bucky’s hand, but before Bucky has time to say anything else, Steve’s turned away again. “Jesus Christ, Buck, I can’t—” He pulls his fingers through his hair, groaning, but then he stills as he sharply turns to look at Bucky’s face. “You think it’s sexy?” he rasps, as if only just now realizing that Bucky said it.

Bucky can feel his throat go dry, because yeah, he did say that, didn’t he?

“Yeah,” he admits quietly as he lets his hand fall away from his crotch to rest on top of his thigh. “I do.”

“Because it makes me look more like a woman?” Steve asks with a defiant sneer.

“Because it’s you,” Bucky counters calmly, and Steve straightens up as he pulls a steady, grounding breath into his lungs.

They stay there, looking at each other from across the confined space of the room as the seconds tick by, and slowly, Steve’s posture loses some of its hostily as he clears his throat.

“You know people think it’s sick, right?” he asks bluntly. Not dressing his words, as usual.

“Which part?” Bucky asks. “The fact that you wear women’s clothing, or that I find you attractive?”

Steve’s breath catches slightly as the words leave Bucky’s mouth, but he quickly regains his composure again as he gives Bucky one final, suspicious glare. “I thought you liked dames,” he says grimly.

“I thought you wore shorts,” Bucky counters flatly. “Guess we were both wrong.” His eyes make an involuntary drop to the front of Steve’s pants, and something hot and heavy coils through the pit of his stomach. “So…” he says slowly, glancing up at Steve again. “You never answered my question.  _ Are  _ you wearing a pair?”

Steve swallows, and Bucky barely manages to hold back an excited groan when the other man turns his head away to nod in silence.

“What color?” Bucky breathes.

“Blue,” Steve murmurs back, so quiet Bucky is just able to make out the word, and Bucky’s fingers instantly tighten around the cotton panties still in his hand. Holy shit.

“Show me,” he rasps. Steve sends him a sharp look, as if he’s trying to determine if Bucky’s actually serious. Then he slowly straightens up, and Bucky holds his breath as Steve lifts his hands to the collar of his shirt, and begins to unbutton it.

Bucky sits there, feeling the hard length of his growing erection press against the inside of his pants as he watches Steve undress in front of him. Slowly, the garments come off, one by one as Steve drops them to the floor, and Bucky has to reach down to grip around the seat of his chair to steady himself when finally Steve lets his pants fall down to pool around his feet. 

Steve's panties are baby blue, with a thin line of white lace running along the hemline. The satin fabric is snug around his cock and balls, obviously not measured to fit a male body, but still looking hot as hell. They hug around the sharp jut of Steve’s hips, and Bucky is honestly surprised by the overwhelming urge he has to walk up and fit his lips around the bulge at the front of them.

“Christ, that's pretty,” he mumbles. He licks his lips slowly as he glances up at Steve’s face. “Looks a bit tighter than men’s underwear, though?”

“I know,” Steve admits under his breath, before adding, more confidently, “That's partially why I like them.”

Bucky lets out a dazed chuckle, but then his eyes go back to Steve’s front, and he swallows hard. “C’mere,” he breathes as he gestures for Steve to step closer, “lemme see ‘em.” 

Steve takes a wary step closer, and then another, until he’s standing less than a foot away in front of Bucky’s splayed legs. Bucky lets his eyes trace the lithe form of Steve’s body, watches the outline of Steve’s cock twitch against the satiny fabric under Bucky’s scrutinizing gaze. Bucky wants to reach out and touch so badly, but he won’t. 

Not unless Steve tells him to.

Swallowing hard, he shifts a little in his seat, resisting the urge to adjust himself through his own pants. “Closer…” he murmurs, and Steve obediently moves in close enough to push his naked thighs against the clothed insides of Bucky's own. He’s so close, Bucky can count the hairs of the golden trail leading down from Steve’s belly-button towards the hemline of his panties, so close he swears he can feel the faint ghost of Steve’s breath against his skin. 

Bucky hesitates, for a moment scared that he might be pushing a limit here. But then he sees the way Steve’s cock is straining against the inside of the underwear in front of him, and decides that a little pushing might not be such a bad idea right now.

He glances up, meeting Steve’s eyes. “Closer,” he whispers.

Steve pauses, but then, holy hell, Bucky has to bite back a surprised gasp behind his teeth when Steve climbs onto his lap to straddle the top of his thighs, both hands reaching out to rest on Bucky's shoulders.

“Close enough?” he asks hoarsely, still with his gaze fastened on Bucky’s own.

Bucky wants to say  _ not by a long shot _ , but he settles with a simple shake of his head while he resolutely fists his hands against the top of his thighs to keep them where they are, a mere inch away from Steve's groin.

Steve doesn’t weigh much, Bucky knows this for a fact, but for some reason Bucky can’t help but think that the body pressing in against his might as well have weighed a ton with how intense it is. When Steve shifts over his lap, Bucky’s own limbs begin to tremble, as if he’s freezing cold, but at the same time his brain feels as if it’s swimming with fever.

“Can I touch you?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Steve responds. The word is just above that of a whisper, his voice shaking.

“You sure?” Bucky answers. “‘Cause if I do, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop.”

“Promise?” Steve asks. It sounds like a joke – should be a joke, during any other circumstances – but Bucky can tell that it’s not.

“Yeah,” he answers solemnly as he allows the white panties in his hand to drop to the floor, “I promise.”

Gingerly, as if he’s about to lay his fingers on a skittish animal, Bucky moves in to rest his hands lightly on top of Steve’s knees. Steve follows the movement with his eyes, looking on as Bucky tenderly begins to rub a path up and down his thighs, up to Steve’s hips, and then back down again. Bucky is aware of the fact that Steve’s body is quivering beneath the grip of his hands, and the tremor mimics the rapidly increasing shiver in Bucky’s own limbs.

As he passes his hands over the top of Steve’s thighs for the third time, Steve suddenly presses his hips down, and when Bucky pushes his own up to meet the friction out of sheer reflex, both of their breaths stutter to a ragged halt in their throats. 

Bucky brings his hands up to grip around the top of Steve’s hips, keeping him still as he grinds up once again, and Steve curls his fingers into the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck, jaw going slack with a gasping moan. The pupils in his eyes are wide and dark, overtaking the blue like a storm cloud swallowing up the sky.

Bucky’s hands are shaking so hard, he can’t understand how he can possibly make them move, but somehow he still manages. Slowly he lets them slide and knead their way up Steve’s stomach, following the rounded curve of ribs, up to brush gentle fingers against Steve’s collarbone. He trails them over shoulders, continuing down the length of Steve’s arms to squeeze his wrists, before moving them back up to Steve’s neck, up into his hair.

Steve closes his eyes and gives a low whine in the back of his throat when Bucky tugs a little at the golden strands in his grip, rocking down against Bucky’s now-obvious hard-on in a way that’s absolutely  _ lewd. _ It makes Bucky growl in spite of himself as he brings his right hand down to gingerly brush the tip of his fingers against the front of the blue fabric covering Steve’s crotch, and Steve freezes, shaking and gasping for air.

“Jesus, Stevie…” Bucky groans. Above him, Steve’s eyelids flutter as he peels them open to look down at him, eyes hazy, and dammit, Bucky can’t help himself.

Using the hand still tangled in Steve’s hair, he pulls Steve down and mashes their lips together with a groan. Steve immediately responds by pressing himself flush against Bucky’s chest while rolling his hips down to rub himself against Bucky’s crotch, breathing a startled moan into his mouth.

Bucky doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s all so surreal, so amazingly unrealistic, he’s half-convinced that he must be dreaming. Not that he cares. He’ll happily let this be a dream, as long as he doesn’t have to wake up.

Steve’s body is warm beneath his hands – alive in a way Bucky would have never dreamed of – and every needy sound Steve makes into their kiss (their  _ kiss _ , Jesus Christ) sends Bucky’s nerves quivering. He wants to touch, wants to  _ feel _ , and he nips at Steve’s lips, releasing his hair completely to wrap his hand around Steve’s lower back instead.

“Can I?” he pants, still with Steve’s lips pressing in against his own, and Steve nods fervently.

“Please…” he gasps. “Oh, please…”

In all the years he’s known him, Bucky has never once heard Steve beg, or even ask, for anything. Perhaps that’s why the words strike such resonance inside him, makes Bucky realize that this is real in a way that a dream could ever hope to imitate.

He palms the bulge straining against the silky fabric of Steve’s panties, and Steve lets out a moan against Bucky’s lips that sends Bucky’s skin prickling with goosebumps all the way down to his knees. Bucky takes it as a good sign. 

He’s actually surprised by how  _ warm  _ the fabric is against his fingers, but he loves it no less for it. It feels like Steve. Soft and bright.  _ Calming _ , yet dangerous and breathtakingly provocative at the same time. Fuck, Bucky can’t get enough of it, but he also wants more. He wants to experience the  _ actual  _ heat of Steve’s desire push against his palm. As he reaches past the fabric to wrap his fingers around Steve’s cock, skin on skin, Steve’s body quakes in his arms as if shook by invisible hands.

“Oh, god…” he breathes, whimpering into Bucky’s mouth. “Oh, god, Bucky…”

“Yeah…” Bucky responds, rolling his hips up as he moves his hand over Steve’s shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head in slow, teasing swipes. “Yeah, that's it… Fuck, you're so pretty, Stevie… So pretty, just for me…”

Steve nods, moaning again, and one of his hands leaves Bucky's neck to fumble down the front of his shirt to tear at Bucky’s belt. Bucky pauses, and Steve does the same as he pulls back to make eye contact with him. There’s a brief moment where Bucky thinks he’s gone too far – that he perhaps said something he shouldn’t have – but then Steve brings both hands down to slip the prong out of his belt with hands so steady, it makes Bucky downright envious.

Bucky watches as Steve sits up a bit taller on his lap, and he willingly allows Steve to grab around his wrist to slip his hand back out from the insides of the underwear to place it upon Steve’s thigh instead. Leaning back, Bucky then looks on as Steve opens up the fly of Bucky’s pants, eases the shorts down as low as their position allows him to, and pulls Bucky’s cock out.

Bucky clenches his jaw, biting back the ragged noise that wants to escape his mouth at the sight of Steve’s fingers wrapped around him. The touch is enough to leave him twitching in Steve’s grip, helpless and unable to hold the constriction of his muscles back. He can feel his cheeks grow hot when he notices the tiny smirk tugging at the corner of Steve’s lips when the other man notices, but before Bucky can make a comment to defend his dignity, Steve begins to stroke.

This time, Bucky can’t stop the sound clawing its way up his throat, and he curses under his breath, gritting out a low, “Fuck…!” between his teeth, before tipping his head back to the ceiling. “Jesus, I can't watch…!”

“Why not?” Steve asks anxiously, and Bucky whines as the other’s hand stops moving. “You don't like it?”

Bucky shakes his head, lips trembling as he presses them together in an attempt to compose himself. “Too much,” he grates. “I can’t look if I wanna last…”

In front of him, Steve lets out a surprised chuckle as he shifts his weight higher onto Bucky’s lap. “Then how about this..?” he suggests. Bucky forces himself to look back down as Steve grabs around him again to guide his cock in through the right leg opening of Steve's panties to press flush against Steve’s own erection. 

“You rip ‘em, you bought ‘em…” Steve warns grimly, and Bucky smirks in spite of himself.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he promises. When Steve’s only response it so smile back at him, Bucky feels his own grin widen. 

He makes a slow, experimental thrust with his hips, and breathes out a dazed chuckle when the combined texture of the silk and Steve’s body slides against his cock, making his fingers twitch against the top of the other’s thighs.

“Shit, that's— Oh,  _ Christ _ , that's good…”

“I know,” Steve pants, still smiling, but his smile quickly turns into a bewildered gape when Bucky thrusts up even harder. On the next thrust, Steve meets him halfway, and the sound of Steve’s moan ripples down Bucky’s spine just moments before Steve leans down to catch his lips in another hungry kiss.

Steve tastes like peppermint. It’s the cough drops he always takes to get rid of the bitter taste of his asthma medicine, Bucky knows this, but he loves it no less. He licks into Steve’s mouth, sucking gently on the tongue that meets with his, savoring the taste of it in every possible way he can come up with, because it’s _Steve._ _His_ Steve.

It doesn’t take long before they find a rhythm, and Jesus, Bucky just can’t keep his hands still. He moves them over Steve’s body, rubbing over his back, squeezing his shoulders hard before dropping them back down to dig his fingers into the lithe muscle of Steve’s ass.  

The touch of the underwear slipping over the head of his cock is maddening, and Bucky savors the sensation of it as he rolls his pelvis in slow, lazy circles against Steve’s body. Meanwhile, Steve is biting his lip, tugging at it with his teeth in between their sloppy kisses and panting breaths, and it riles Bucky up more than anything he’s ever been exposed to before in his life. Even so, it’s nothing like the spike of pleasure and lust that pierces through his gut when Steve suddenly pulls away to latch his lips and teeth over the side of Bucky’s neck, sucking a bruise over his pulse point that will surely be visible for days to come.

When Steve lets out a stuttered breath against his ear, Bucky tips his head to look down the span of his own body to where the clear outline of their erections are moving through the fabric, rubbing up against each other.

He has to close his eyes when he sees Steve reach a hand down to grab around them both to keep Bucky from sliding out of the underwear, because dear god, he can’t watch that. He can’t watch that and make it through, he just can’t.

He can already feel the wet patch forming where the garment is stretched taut, and Bucky gasps when Steve pushes his thumb down to rub over them both in slow, shaky circles. The muscles in Bucky’s thighs begin to tremble when Steve picks up the pace, drawing a startled groan out of his lungs.

“Steve…” he warns, fumbling desperately to clutch at Steve’s ribs to ground himself. “Steve, I’m— Oh, fuck, I’m gonna—” 

Steve’s only response is to whine even louder, nipping at Bucky’s ear and Bucky shoves his cock into Steve’s fist, moaning under his breath. His chest heaves as his breathing grows jagged, his vision losing focus, and all that exists is Steve’s voice in his ears, the heat of Steve’s body against his skin, and fuck, he can’t hold it…!

He comes, tossing his head back with a strangled shout when the orgasm comes slamming into him with the force of a runaway train. It shakes him from the inside out, ripping through his very core to scatter his composure.

Digging his fingers into Steve's hips, he lifts his head to stare down as the evidence of his release colors Steve’s panties dark, before the excess of it comes trickling down his shaft to dribble onto the jut of his own pelvis. 

His head is whirling, and it's with barely contained awareness that he manages to turn his head to seek out Steve’s eyes through the haze, realizing that Steve’s still moving, still chasing the high for himself with Bucky’s come slickening his skin.

“Bucky…” Steve breathes, his eyes barely open. “Bucky…”

The sound of his voice snaps Bucky back to reality faster than a slap to the face would have, and he sits up as high as he can in the chair to grab around the edge of Steve’s hips as he seeks out his eyes from below.

“Yeah,” he encourages. “Yeah, that’s it, Stevie, c’mon…” He pulls Steve closer, rocking him, while Steve’s hand flies over his own cock through the underwear, shaking as he whispers Bucky’s name under his breath, over and over.

“Show me, sweetheart,” Bucky begs. “Just a little bit further, c’mon… God, you’re so  _ fucking  _ gorgeous…”

The air locks up inside Steve’s chest. Bucky holds his breath along with it, and then Steve’s coming with a long, drawn out sigh as his hand shoots up to clutch around the top of Bucky’s left shoulder so hard Bucky begins to fear it’ll go numb.

When Steve comes down, Bucky is still breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. Steve slumps against his shoulder with an exhausted groan, and Bucky tips his head back, closing his eyes.

Jesus, did all that just happen? 

He keeps expecting himself to wake up, that Steve’s going to disappear only to be replaced by something as crude as Bucky’s own pillow as he realizes that it’s still in the middle of the night, and he’s home, asleep.

But Steve doesn’t disappear. He stays, warm and solid against Bucky’s chest, panting as his body is wrecked with the lingering shivers of his orgasm, and Bucky lets out a slow, dazed breath.

Lord almighty, it actually  _ happened. _

The thought sends a simultaneous bolt of heat and icy cold chill up his spine, because yes, the fact that it actually happened is wonderful and all kinds of amazing, but it also means that there will be  _ consequences. _ No simple way out by just waking up and moving on with everyday life this time, oh no. There will be questions, responsibilities, awkward confessions, and Bucky honestly doesn’t feel as if he’s capable of handling all that right now.

That’s why he doesn’t move, doesn’t even dare to breathe too loud, but it doesn’t save him. After a minute of complete silence, Steve nudges him in the side with a low huff.

“Hey,” he grumbles. “Don’t fall asleep on me. We’ve gotta get this mess cleaned up.”

“Nuh-uh,” Bucky tries, faking a yawn. “I'm gonna fall asleep right here.”

“Like hell you are,” Steve chuckles, sitting up tall, and Bucky misses the heat of him the moment it leaves his body. “This is your fault to begin with, so if you think you’re gonna sleep your way out of it, you’ve got another thing coming.”

He looks down at Bucky from above, smiling fondly, and Bucky’s heart clenches. He licks his lips and opens his mouth, but he can’t come up with anything to say. Steve must see the hesitation on his face, because immediately, his smile falters, shoulders slumping.

“What?” he asks, and Bucky clears his throat.

“Steve… I—”

“Don’t say it,” Steve orders hoarsely, and Bucky snaps his mouth shut with a faint click of teeth. Steve’s face is grim, the smile now completely gone, and Bucky’s heart sinks.

“I just want to tell you—”

“No,” Steve says, shaking his head. “No. There’s nothing you can say that will make this situation any better, so please, just stay quiet.”

“So you—?” This time, Bucky cuts himself off, and just like that, it’s as if his stomach as suddenly decided to drop right out of his body. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m sorry, I thought— I thought you wanted this?”

“What?” Steve asks with a frown, and Bucky swallows hard.

“ _ This.  _ I thought— I mean, with the clothes, and the way you came up to me when I asked you to—”

“Bucky, what are you talking about?” Steve says. There’s no more anger in his voice now, no tight accusation. He sounds confused, and the perplexity in his voice catches Bucky off guard. 

“Hold on,” he says, now frowning as well. “What are  _ you  _ talking about?” 

“I’m—” Steve shakes his head, and then takes a deep breath. “I’m just saying, that if you’re gonna sit here and tell me that this was just a bit of fun, then I’d rather you didn’t. Because no matter how you try to explain that this was just a gas for you, I’m still going to feel like an absolute idiot over it, so—”

“No!” Bucky says sharply. “No, that’s not— For fuck’s sake, Steve, you idiot, I’m in  _ love  _ with you!”

Steve blinks, and the weight he had been about to lift off of Bucky’s lap slowly returns as he sits back down. 

“I’ve been in love with you forever,” Bucky clarifies, desperately, because Jesus, Steve thinks Bucky’s  _ playing  _ with him. “For  _ years _ ,” he continues, words flowing out of his mouth before he can stop them. “I—I’ve tried to come up with a way to tell you, but I’ve never had the guts, I’ve been too scared. I’ve always thought there would be another time, a  _ better  _ time, and— Well, I guess I was sort of right, since this happened, but I don’t—”

“Bucky,” Steve says, and Bucky looks up, suddenly fully prepared to handle another accusation, another argument, anything to make Steve  _ understand _ . 

Turns out, he doesn’t have to.

The moment he lifts his chin up, Steve’s hands land on his either side of his jaw, keeping him in place as Steve presses a hard, firm, and completely serious kiss against his lips. He kisses him for so long, Bucky begins to fear that they both might actually faint, but when Steve pulls back, Bucky still chases after his lips nonetheless, not wanting it to end just yet.

“I'm not an idiot,” Steve rasps against Bucky's mouth, and then Bucky yelps as Steve gives his shoulder a hard swat. “How can you say you’ve been in love with me for so long and not noticed that I've liked you back? You absolute  _ blockhead! _ ”

“How was  _ I _ supposed to know?” Bucky defends himself with an incredulous snort. “You haven't exactly been spelling it out!”

“What would you have liked for me to do, huh?” Steve quips. “Ask you if you wanted to go shopping for women's underwear with me? Suggest you come stay the night while I model them for you?”

“You make is sound as if I wouldn't be interested in that at all,” Bucky points out, and Steve's mocking attitude plummets faster than a stone can fall.

“You mean you—?” He clears his throat. “You're saying you would?”

“I've already promised to buy you a pair, haven't I?” Bucky counters, smiling as he watches Steve swallow hard. “As for staying the night,” Bucky adds with a lazy drawl as he studiously walks his fingers up the naked span of Steve's thigh, “I'm sure we'll be able to think of something.”

“Like… Tonight?” Steve asks shakily. He sounds hopeful, and Bucky’s smile widens.

“I see no reason to wait,” he agrees. “I think we've both been doing that long enough.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, smiling back as he wraps both his arms around Bucky's neck. “Definitely.”

Bucky grins, and he welcomes the touch of Steve's lips against his with a soft moan, knowing that it's okay. That he gets to  _ keep  _ this. Then he suddenly pulls back and gives Steve a long, firm look.

“Just to be clear,” he says. “I get to sleep in the bed too, right?”

At that, Steve just rolls his eyes, murmuring a low, “Unbelievable,” under his breath, and then leans back down to kiss him again. Bucky smiles into the kiss, and this time, he decides to keep his mouth at least figuratively closed.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Steve hears the front door open and close all the way from inside his and Bucky's bedroom. Quickly, and with his heart leaping up his throat, he interrupts his restless pacing and dives into the adjoining bathroom, locking the door tightly behind him.

“Steve?” he hears Bucky call out from somewhere beyond the living room – maybe the kitchen – and Steve swallows hard.

“In here,” he calls back, holding his breath as he picks up the thud of Bucky's boots entering the room on the other side of the door.

“Where?”

“Bathroom,” Steve replies. He curses inwardly when he hears the tremble in his own voice. Dammit, it's nearly laughable. He's Captain America, for Christ's sake…! The fact that he still gets stage fright feels like a cruel joke.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks, sounding worried.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Steve promises.

“You sure?” Bucky insists. “You sound shook up.”

Steve hesitates for a split second. “Probably just the echo in here,” he reasons, even though he knows that it's nothing but a big, fat lite. He clears his throat. “Did Sam get disappointed at you for skipping the gym?”

“Not really.” Steve listens as the bedsprings creak when Bucky sits on the bed. “So,” he hears him prompt, “you said you wanted to show me something?”

Steve's stomach makes a nauseated flip.

“Yeah,” he agrees. He swallows again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Are you sitting down?”

“Sort of…?” Bucky responds slowly, adding, “I'm lying down.”

“Good,” Steve gulps. “That's good, just— Stay there, okay?”

“Should I be worried?”

“No,” Steve responds quickly. He throws a quick look at himself in the mirror, and then he closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. “No, this is…something else.”

“All right…”

Bucky sounds a mix between suspicious and anxious, and Steve can feel his own nerves tremble in response. Steve shouldn't have to be nervous, really, but he is. Even though this isn't _all_ new. Even though it's _Bucky._

He takes another deep breath, sends his own reflection a final stern look as he straightens up, and then he opens the door.

Bucky is lying on his side on the bed, facing the doorway head-on, which means that Steve gets to see the change on his face clearly, down to the most intimate detail, when Bucky's gaze lands on him.

The first thing that happens, is that Bucky's concerned frown melts off his face. His furrowed brow smooths out at the same time as his mouth falls open, eyes going impossibly wide.

Steve sees him drag for air, seeing _and_ hearing it stutter inside his partner’s chest, before Bucky lets it back out, just as slowly.

“Holy hell…” he rasps.

“Surprise,” Steve says softly, and the corner of Bucky's mouth twitches up in a dazed little smile as his gaze moves to take in Steve's appearance.

It lands on the corset first.

It's an underbust model with thick red and white stripes running vertically along Steve's torso, with a red trim at the top and bottom. It's made of satin, and the rabbit-ear lacing on the back is bright cobalt blue, with silver fasteners. It looks close to painfully patriotic, but that’s sort of the point.

An excited little zing coils through Steve's body when Bucky's eyes drop further down, and he’s pleased to hear Bucky let out a soft groan at the sight of the star-spangled panties covering Steve's crotch. He watches Bucky’s gaze trail along the red lace trim that hugs around the round swell of Steve’s ass along the lower hemline of the underwear. His lips move, as if he’s trying to say something under his breath, but there are no sounds coming out. Slowly, Steve's nervousness makes way for silent triumph.

“Care to say something?” he jokes, and Bucky's chest rises when he inhales deeply.

 _“_ Please _…”_ he says hoarsely, eyes still fixed on Steve's midsection. “ _Please_ , tell me I get to fuck you in that.”

Steve snorts out a laugh, leaning off the door frame. “Believe it or not, that was sort of the plan,” he reveals smugly, if only just to see the black of Bucky's pupils widen even further. He glances down at himself. “So you like it?” he asks shyly.

“Oh, I fucking love it,” Bucky groans. He tears his gaze away from the outfit to look at Steve's face for the first time since Steve opened the door. “Where’d you find it?”

“Online,” Steve replies simply, and Bucky gives a wise nod, eyebrows arching.

“God bless the Internet,” he declares solemnly.

“Indeed,” Steve agrees. He pauses, and then snorts loudly as he makes a sweeping gesture to his own body. “You know they have entire stores with stuff like this for fellas now?” he asks. “Like, clothes that are actually made to _fit?_ ”

“The future is an amazing place,” Bucky comments, smiling back up at him fondly.

“Yeah,” Steve mumbles. He looks down at himself again, and he swallows hard. His insides give a lurch as he thinks back on how difficult it would have been in the past to even get a hold of something like this for himself. How he would have had to lie, and skulk, and make up excuses just to get it out of the store without getting caught.

Things had been so different. The memories hurt, and they send an icy, uncomfortable feeling into his gut when he recalls the harsh reality of it. What things had really been like. Memories of all the secrecy. Of the _shame._

“What?” Bucky asks, smile fading into a concerned frown once again when he catches the look on Steve’s face, and Steve quickly shakes his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts away.

“Nothing,” he says. He chuckles wryly. “It's just that…I just realized that this is— That this is the first time I've actually worn anything like this. Since after the serum, I mean.”

“Is it?” Bucky asks, and when Steve nods, he continues, “Why not?”

It's a genuine question. Steve can tell.

“You know,” he says, shrugging, trying to make it sound as if it’s not that big of a deal. “Being on the Captain America tour during the war wasn't really a good setting for deviant underwear. Not with the costume changes, and the ever-present risk of people walking in on me. At the front we didn't have time nor opportunity, and then, after you—”

He chokes. Bucky's frown immediately deepens as he sits up, the worry radiating off of him like a physical wave. Always concerned. Always caring.

Steve doesn't want to talk about this, not now when he’s planned the scenario out so carefully, but the words keep coming anyway.

“Without you, I just never saw the point,” he continues, voice low. “I— Like, I _wanted_ to, because not wearing them felt like giving up a part of myself, but whenever I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to—” He grits his teeth, stopping himself before the memory of that time becomes all too vivid once again. “Things aren't the same, Buck,” he says instead, in an attempt to explain the emotions rolling around inside his chest. “We've changed, both of us. We've been through so much, and we've _lost_ so much, and I've just…been so scared to put something like this on, only to find out we've lost this too.”

“Hey,” Bucky says softly, standing up from the bed. “Stop that, okay?” He walks up to Steve where he stands and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. “We haven't _lost_ anything,” he declares firmly. “We're both still here. You and I, just like it's always been.” He steps back and cants his head down in order to seek out Steve’s eyes, squeezing the top of his shoulders tightly. “This is our second chance, sweetheart,” he says with a comforting smile. “God knows we've earned it.”

Steve can't deny that. Even after everything, Bucky had been returned to him – admittedly, not the same Bucky Steve had once lost, but not so different that it actually matters. There are no words in the human vocabulary that will ever be able to describe the gratitude Steve has for that.

“Besides,” Bucky continues encouragingly. “Think of all the things we've been able to do this time around that we couldn't before.” He reaches down and grabs Steve's hand to rub his thumb affectionately over its back. “Like hold hands in the grocery store,” he says softly. “Go on actual _dates_ together, without having to bring girls along for show.”

Steve chuckles, closing his eyes. Oh, how he remembers that. “Those dates _were_ pretty damn awful,” he admits.

“They were,” Bucky agrees as he leans in to nuzzle his nose against Steve's cheek with a low hum. “I just wanted them to be over so that I could take you back home and kiss you again. Whereas _now,_ I can kiss you whenever I want. Even in public.”

“Yeah,” Steve laughs. “Especially since the first time you decided to do that was in front of the entire _world press._ ”

“I figured they'd been referring to me as _Captain America's best friend_ for far too long as it was,” Bucky mutters as he smoothes his hands up and down Steve's forearms “I was just politely correcting them.”

“That middle finger to threw at the reporter who asked the question didn't look very polite to me,” Steve points out.

“Well, _he_ was an ass,” Bucky decides remorselessly. “He deserved it. Besides,” he adds, stepping further into Steve’s personal space while looking him in the eye, “people were bound to find out sooner or later. I mean, we're living together now. Actually _together_ , like couples _do._ This is _our_ _home_ , Steve.”

Steve has to admit, it is pretty damn amazing. Considering how the world had been when they grew up – back when they realized in how many different ways it would have them killed simply for being who they were – being able to live like this now is like something out of an elaborate daydream. It makes him smile, and Bucky smiles back as he gently urges Steve’s chin up with the light brush of a finger.

“So don’t be sad, darlin’,” he murmurs softly. “There’s no reason to be.” He steps back to give Steve’s body another appreciative look up and down, before catching his gaze again. Then, with a fond grin, he slowly steps back to sink down onto the mattress once more. There’s a playful gleam in his eyes that Steve recognizes all too well, and he unconsciously straightens up as his stomach ties a knot around itself, although this time, for entirely different reasons than before.

“C’mon, babe,” Bucky drawls as he leans back to lewdly splay himself out on top of the bed. “You’ve got yourself dolled-up already, it would be a shame to let the effort go to waste.” He lifts his chin towards Steve’s body in an encouraging nod. “Give us a little twirl, will ya?”

Steve fights to hold back a smile as he obediently, albeit with much less theatrics as Bucky’s word suggests, spins around to let Bucky see him from all angles.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Bucky hums in agreement from the bed, and Steve feels the familiar hot flush of fulfillment the praise sends washing through his body. It fuels him on as he saunters towards the foot of the bed, feeling Bucky’s eyes on him as he moves.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Bucky says with ardent approval. “Walk for me, baby.”

By now, Steve is grinning openly in spite of himself. He can still remember that day back in Brooklyn, when Bucky had insisted on Steve trying on every single pair of the underwear Steve had hidden away inside his art cabinet. Watching Steve show the garments off had gotten Bucky hot and bothered all on its own, but when Steve discovered the effects of making Bucky watch him walk around in them afterwards too… Well, that’s when things had gotten interesting for real.

As he reaches the foot of the bed, he turns back around to study the fruits of his labor, and he is not disappointed. Bucky is lying on his back, propped up on his elbows, his lips parted with a hungry look in his eyes that speaks volumes on how much he’s enjoying the show Steve’s putting on for him. When he looks up to meet the amused glance Steve sends his way, Bucky licks his lips slowly, and then lets his eyes drop back down to the rear of Steve's star-adorned underwear.

“Bend over,” he breathes, and when Steve does as he's told, Bucky lets out a low, yearning noise in the back of his throat. “Fuck…” Then he chuckles. “Would it be a horrible turn-off if I told you I'm feelin’ a bit _starstruck_ right now?”

“Yes,” Steve replies blankly, smiling widely as he stands back up. In turn, Bucky gives him a beckoning throw of his head, smiling back.

“Get up here,” he purrs.

Smirking, Steve walks back up along the side of the bed, slowly and leisurely, is if he has all day to get where Bucky wants him. He's being a tease; he knows that, but Bucky loves it when he is, so it's all good.

Once Steve gets close enough, he nonchalantly plants one knee on the mattress by Bucky's hip, and then swings the other over Bucky's thighs, straddling him without a word. He looks down to watch Bucky bite his lip, gray eyes flitting in between Steve's chest and crotch while Bucky fists his hands amongst the sheets, as if trying to ground himself.

“It's all right,” Steve offers with a pleased twitch of his lips. “You can touch.”

Smiling eagerly, Bucky immediately reaches up and grabs around the jut of Steve's hips, rubbing his thumbs over the silky fabric of Steve's panties in slow circles. He looks like a kid about to open the biggest present underneath the Christmas tree, and Steve chuckles under his breath at the sight of him.

“You look like you're enjoying yourself,” he points out.

“That's because I am,” Bucky replies simply. He moves one of his hands to smooth it up along the length of Steve's covered waist, up around to his back. “You're absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Steve says with a smile. “I picked it out especially for you. You always did have a thing for the uniform…”

“I still have,” Bucky confesses. He slowly strokes his left hand up and down Steve's thigh, and Steve shivers from the cool touch of metal against his skin when Bucky adds, “Though, I'm starting to think I might like this version better.”  

“Really?” Steve asks, and he’s honestly surprised when his voice comes out a lot huskier than he expected. “How come?”

“Well, apart from the obvious,” Bucky drawls, “the old uniform didn't hug your hips quite the way these things do.”

“Uh-huh?” Steve hums, amused, trying to sound unaffected when the cool of Bucky's metal thumb wiggles in underneath the elastic of the panties by his right hip. “Anything else?”

“Jesus, where do I start?” Bucky says with a chuckle, and Steve feels the grip around his lower back tighten slightly when Bucky's eyes move up to take in the naked span of his chest. “The fact that it leaves your nipples out in the open like that is pretty damn hot.”

“That's because you know how sensitive they are,” Steve retorts.

“Indeed I do…” Bucky agrees. He glances up, catching and holding Steve's gaze as he sits up taller on the bed. “In fact, it's my favorite thing about them.”

“I know,” Steve rasps. He swallows hard when Bucky proceeds to lean in and press a slow, lazy kiss against the centre of his chest. “I said I picked it out especially for you, didn't I?”

This time, Bucky just hums, and Steve closes his eyes with a sigh when he feels Bucky's tongue slide against his skin. The sensation is quickly followed by the gentle nip of teeth – close, but not directly against his nipple – and Steve drags in a sharp breath into his lungs.

“Fuck, you've got the best tits, baby,” Bucky groans as he nuzzles his face inbetween Steve's exposed pecs. “So firm and meaty. Makes me wanna leave teeth marks all over them.”

Steve groans, and then gasps when Bucky’s teeth bite down a little harder on the same spot as before.

 

[ ](http://chiyume.tumblr.com/post/156128768394/so-some-people-started-talking-about-steve-and)

 

Indeed, Bucky is perfectly aware what being touched there does to Steve's self control, and it’s obvious that he has no moral qualms whatsoever about taking advantage of that knowledge. Slowly, he licks, mouths, and nips his way across Steve's chest, tonguing on his nipples and biting down over his flesh in languid, teasing motions that leave Steve gasping and writhing. Soon enough, Steve finds himself with his face tipped towards the ceiling, keeping Bucky's head in place with a desperate grip on his hair while Bucky works his chest over with his mouth.

Steve rocks his hips down in search of friction for the hard-on that's begun to build below his waist, and he can feel the hard bulge of Bucky's still-clothed crotch rub up against his balls as he does. In return, he hears Bucky growl when he digs his fingers into the meat of Steve’s upper thigh and lower back in retaliation. When Bucky sucks Steve's left nipple into his mouth with a lewd noise, Steve's body shudders all over. His fingers twitch against Bucky's scalp as he tightens his grip around Bucky's hair, and the the action promptly coaxes a throaty moan out of the man beneath him.

Bucky rolls his tongue around the nub inside his mouth, making Steve whine as teeth graze against the sensitive skin, and fuck, Steve can’t stay still. Every flick sends icy chills of pleasure coiling in his gut, forcing him to roll his pelvis down against Bucky’s body with helpless mewls of pleasure. Bucky’s only response is to chuckle around the flushed skin in his mouth, obviously amused by Steve’s needy reaction, and he pulls a little at the nipple with his teeth before letting it go in favor of flicking his tongue over the now-rosy skin.

The hand on Steve’s hip moves, and Steve’s breath stalls when he feels the touch of metal fingers come up to rub over the front of his underwear. He shoves himself against it with a moan, and Bucky laughs when the sudden movement causes his fingers to slip over the silky material of Steve’s panties.

“Enjoying yourself, doll?” Bucky drawls as he brings his fingers back to slide the tip of them against the outline of Steve’s cock through the fabric. “You sound like you might want something?”

Steve grits his teeth, hips stuttering against Bucky’s palm out of pure instinct, but then he changes his mind and presses his body down over Bucky’s cock instead. The act has Bucky gasping, and then the hand on Steve’s lower back is suddenly grabbing around the back of his head as Bucky surges up to mash their mouths together. Steve groans into the kiss, wasting no time to slip his tongue in between Bucky’s already-parted lips, and as soon as Bucky’s sure Steve’s with the program, he grabs around Steve’s waist with both hands to rock them together, setting a pace.

They kiss for what feels like ages. Lips sliding, teeth biting, tongues tangling… Steve can’t get enough. Bucky is rubbing his thumbs over the fabric stretching over Steve’s hips, as if he’s trying to preserve the sensation in his memory forever, and Steve loves it. Loves the gratifying feeling it causes to crash through his body, how sensual it makes him feel on the inside. Bucky’s touch is everything, his ultimate refuge from the outside world, his safe haven…

Bucky’s mouth presses hungry against his, and Steve pushes back while grinding himself against his lover’s body. God, he’ll never get tired of doing this, not even if he lives to be a thousand years old…

Beneath him, Bucky cants his hips up at the same time as he uses his grip on Steve’s waist to hold Steve down, and Steve tears away from the kiss with a startled gasp.

“How do you want it?” Bucky grates, still nipping at Steve’s lower lip, and Steve shakes his head.

“Don’t care,” he moans. “You decide.”

He shivers when Bucky growls against his mouth, and then Bucky is pushing at his hips, urging him to move. “On your knees…” he hisses, and Steve takes the hint. He quickly climbs off of Bucky’s lap and turns to face the foot of the bed on all fours. He feels the mattress behind him dip when Bucky moves to kneel behind him, and then how Bucky uses the sleek touch of his left-hand fingers to gently nudge Steve’s knees further apart.

“Oh, this is a nice view,” Bucky hums, and the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stand up from the pleasurable shiver caused by the gravel in his voice. “You look so tasty, sweetheart… Good enough to eat…”

Steve’s breath catches in his throat when he suddenly feels the firm weight of a thumb press in against his hole through his panties. He knows that Bucky’s already guessed that he’s clean – this is a special occasion after all – and he holds his breath as the muscles in his shoulders tense up when Bucky pulls the panties aside. He feels himself clench when the heat of Bucky’s breath ghosts over the center of him, and then the sound of Bucky’s chuckle reaches his ears.

“That eager for me, huh, sugar?” A strangled gasp leaves Steve’s mouth when the swift flick of a tongue grazes against his perineum, causing him to flinch. “Yeah, you can’t wait for me to get my mouth all over this, can you…?” Bucky muses. “You want my tongue here, Stevie? Want me to eat you out real good?”

“Yes…!” Steve moans, but he doesn’t get any further before his voice dies out with a croak as Bucky begins to lick.

Within a minute, Steve is clutching at the covers and shaking all over, thighs trembling with every drag of Bucky’s tongue against his skin. His nerve endings are on fire, sparking hot electricity up his spine, and his breath is like a whistle in his throat as he pushes his face down into the mattress. He’s moaning, gasping Bucky’s name over and over, and Bucky just responds by humming and chuckling against his hole while he swirls his tongue around it in lazy little swipes.

When Bucky then suddenly brings his hand up to smooth his fingers against the bulge on Steve’s front, Steve doesn’t know which way to move. The fickle touch, however light, renders his brain an incoherent mess, and he knows that he’s cursing under his breath, but he has absolutely no idea of what he’s saying.

“Fuck, these feel so tight,” Bucky moans while cupping Steve’s clothed cock in his palm. “So snug around you, sweetheart… Man, you feel like you’re ready to pop right out of this thing at any moment.” He groans, and Steve whines when the heat of Bucky’s breath washes over his saliva-slicked skin. “Nah, can’t have that,” Bucky decides. “I’d rather have you keep them on. Hell, I wanna see you soak these pretties for me, baby.”

Steve just nods, still with the side of his face pressed against the covers, and the mattress shifts a little when Bucky moves. The sound of the bedside table drawer being pulled out reaches his ears moments after, and then Bucky’s sliding metal fingers along the exposed skin of Steve’s lower back.

“You good?” he purrs, evidently already knowing the answer. It’s not as if Steve’s been trying to hide how much he loves Bucky’s mouth, or his fingers, or any other part of him for that matter. “Ready for me to open you up?” Bucky asks as he hooks one of the fingers into the elastic band to the leg opening that he pulled away before in order to tug it even further aside.

“Yeah,” Steve answers, nodding. “Yeah, I’m ready…”

He hears the soft click of the cap to the lube Bucky had gotten out of the drawer, and then the squelching sound as Bucky proceeds to squeeze out some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Moments later, Steve sags down onto his elbows to bury a ragged gasp into the beddings when Bucky presses the first metal-plated finger inside, working slowly while steadying Steve’s hip with his right hand. Bucky keeps him there, ass raised high, holding Steve in place while he opens him up, and Steve tries to move, but he can’t. His trembling limbs lack the strength, his brain not coherent enough to synchronize the movement of his muscles. He just takes it, slumped over and wringing the sheets with tiny, needy whimpers each time the pad of Bucky’s metal finger brushes against his prostate.

“Oh, you look amazing,” Bucky praises softly. “So gorgeous like this, Steve, so fucking hot…”

Steve’s breath stalls when Bucky presses a second finger in alongside the first, and he pushes back as best as he can to meet it. He can feel the silk of his panties slide against his skin when he tries to move, and he rolls his hips with a groan in an attempt to increase the friction.

“That’s it…” Bucky murmurs, making Steve shiver when the warmth of his breath ghosts against the back of Steve’s thigh once again. A low, sucking sound reaches Steve’s ears, and then the world gets drowned out by the sensation of Bucky pushing his third saliva-slicked finger inside of him, along with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck…!” Steve gasps. “Oh, my god…!”

He can’t breathe, air tight inside his chest as Bucky fucks him with his fingers and licks into his ass with an enthusiasm that shouldn’t even be legal. Every touch sparks sharp bolts of pleasure through his nerves, Bucky’s fingers thrusting in shallow, rapid strokes against his insides until Steve’s nothing but a blubbering mess.

The bliss is pooling in his stomach already, licking heat across his skin from the inside out, and fuck, Bucky’s going to mess him up so bad…!

“Buck—” He can’t even get the full name out – suddenly so close he can taste it in the back of his throat. “Oh… Oh, shit, Bucky, I’m gonna come…”

“You sure you want that?” Bucky asks sweetly. “Think of your pretty clothes. They’re gonna get all ruined.”

“I can’t stop…!” Steve pleads, fisting the sheets. “Please, Bucky, I can’t—”

“Or maybe you'd like that?” Bucky carries on, as if he hasn’t even heard him, and Steve’s hips shove down as his head soars from the smug tone of the other man’s voice. “Do you _wanna_ ruin them, Stevie? Get them all soaked and dripping wet?”

Steve’s jaw goes slack, his body tensing up, and he feels Bucky’s fingers tighten around his hips at the same time as he picks up the speed of his other hand.

“C’mon, babydoll,” Bucky growls. “Lemme see you mess up these cute little panties for me.”

Steve comes, blissful euphoria whiting out his mind when it washes over him, and he gasps and whines, writhing in Bucky’s grip as he feels slick heat soak into his underwear. His body shakes, hips thrusting, and Bucky’s still moving, still pressing against Steve’s insides in slow, steady thrusts.

“Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?” he asks, and Steve gulps down a moan when Bucky shifts his fingers to curl them inwards. “I bet I can make you feel even better, having come untouched like that.”

Steve flutters his eyes open, because oh, suddenly he knows why Bucky’s still inside him. He’s barely finished the thought when Bucky begins to rub his fingers rapidly back and forth, drawing circles over Steve’s prostate at a near punishing pace. It sends Steve hurling over the edge again within seconds, his every muscle turning loose and pliant when another thick dribble of come smears against the insides of his underwear as he collapses in Bucky’s grip, trembling furiously.

“Wait…!” he gasps, reaching back to grab for Bucky’s hand to stop it from moving. “Wait…!”

“You’ve had enough?” Bucky hums teasingly, slowing down again. “This soon?”

Steve shakes his head. He doesn’t know, can’t think, and his entire body twitches when Bucky leans down to press a slow, soothing kiss against his lower back.

“You know this arm doesn’t get tired, right?” Bucky reminds him softly, and Steve whines, because yes, he knows. “I could keep you like this for as long as I want,” Bucky carries on. “Until you’re so far gone, you can’t even hold yourself up anymore.” He kisses Steve’s skin again, licking a trail down to where his fingers are still moving in and out. “That’s when I’ll change hands,” he reveals, “and use my left one to hold you up while I fuck your brains out with the other.”

The promise has Steve keening low in his throat, and he pushes back, heart pounding wildly.

“Oh, you liked that, huh?” Bucky hums. “So greedy, sweetheart…”

“Please…” Steve whines. “Please, Buck, please…”

“You wanna come again?” Bucky asks sweetly. “Serum got you worked up already?”

Steve just moans, but he doesn’t have to wait long before Bucky’s speeding up again, and this time, Steve feels the hot curl of Bucky’s tongue flick against his rim when he leans in to lick over him in time with the movement of his fingers.

“Yes…” Steve breathes, the word shaking apart on its way past his lips. “Yes, yes, yes… Oh, fuck…!” Bucky’s only response is a muffled moan, and the vibrations of his voice send a ripple of sensation up Steve’s spine, like a zing of lightning. “Don’t stop,” Steve begs. “Please, Buck, I’m so close… I’m so close, please, please, don’t stop…!”

At that, Bucky actually _growls_ , and oh, yes, that’s it, _that’s_ the sound Steve wants to hear. Wants to hear Bucky lose his composure, wants him _wild_ and _ferocious_ , and just like that, Steve’s coming again with a breathless cry that renders his throat raw. For the third time in less than five minutes, his cock twitches as it leaks hot slick into his underwear, while his body struggles to remember the proper way to even _breathe_.

This time, Bucky simply milks him through it, until Steve's euphoric moans turn into whines of exhaustion, and then he stops moving completely. He pulls his fingers out, slowly, while gently guiding Steve to lie down onto his back with his other hand. The touch is firm, but soothing, and Steve goes willingly, grateful that he won't have to keep standing on his knees anymore.

Once Steve is on his back, limbs splayed out by his sides, Bucky carefully peels his ruined panties down and off his legs, throwing them aside. Then, he moves across the bed to reach inside the still-open drawer of the bedside table, and pulls out a pack of wet wipes to clean his fingers off.

Steve’s still erect, but he's not surprised. Even before the serum, Bucky had been more than capable of coaxing two, or sometimes even three orgasms out of him using only his mouth and fingers. _After_ the serum, well…the only real limit had been whether or not they had _time_ for more than three.

It's one of the serum’s side effects that Steve's enjoyed most so far.

However, there's just one little catch, and Steve is convinced that Bucky probably enjoys _that_ particular side effect more than Steve does…

It becomes evident when Bucky – now done with rubbing down his fingers – leans down, and slowly begins to lick Steve's cock clean, and Steve closes his eyes with a soft hiss, digging his fingers into the cover by his sides.

Having been denied touch throughout three orgasms, he's so sensitive, even the mere _promise_ of a touch leaves him twitching, and Bucky's tongue is definitely more than just a promise. Every swipe has Steve convinced that he's going to come again, whether Bucky intends it or not, but it doesn't happen. Instead, Steve’s left to endure the constant onslaught of sensations that surges through his body with every wicked slide of Bucky’s tongue – his cock bobbing, back arching, fingers wringing the sheets to the point of ripping them apart.

Bucky continues to lick broad stripes over Steve’s shaft and balls, even after the very last speck of Steve’s previous orgasms has been thoroughly cleaned away and swallowed up. Then, he moves further down, starting at the very core of him and moving up to tickle the glans of Steve’s cock with the tip of his tongue, until Steve’s is curling his toes so hard the joints of them crack with the effort to keep himself from coming.

And as if his mouth wasn’t enough, Bucky appears to be dead set on the task of bringing Steve to the brink of incoherency with his _hands_ as well.

Over and over, he drags his palms up and down over the exposed skin on the inside of Steve’s thighs. He digs his thumbs into the flesh, massaging his way over the shaking muscles beneath, before finally moving up to pull Steve closer with a firm grip around his hips. Once there, he uses the hold to keep Steve still while he swallows him down completely, bobbing his head while sucking lightly at the head of Steve’s cock with an eager groan.

Steve’s entire body jerks when Bucky’s lips wrap around him, but he’s powerless. As always, Bucky renders him defenceless, stripping him of whatever advantage his refined version of the super-soldier serum might have normally given him. When Bucky lets him go to move his hands up along the sides of Steve’s corseted ribcage, Steve doesn’t even have enough focus to try and stop him. Not that he wants to. The tingle that spreads through him from where Bucky smoothes his fingers over the fabric is nothing short of addicting, and when Bucky reaches his waist, Steve moans, feeling Bucky’s fingers squeeze him tight.

He shudders when Bucky hollows his cheeks, using his grip around his waist to rock Steve’s body in time with the movements of his mouth, fingers always moving, always _touching._ It’s slowly driving Steve crazy, and he can feel himself begin to fall apart beneath the heat of Bucky’s mouth the longer Bucky keeps it up. Good god, how he loves that mouth. He’s absolutely positive that he loves it just about as much as he hates it.

“Bucky,” he gulps, squirming to move higher onto the bed, to get away from Bucky’s touch long enough to actually form a sentence. “Bucky, that’s enough… You have to stop, or I’ll—” He’s cut off mid-sentence by his own startled yelp when Bucky lets out a warning growl that vibrates along Steve’s shaft at the same time as he yanks Steve back down again.

“Bucky…!” Steve gasps the name, reaching down to tug at Bucky’s hair. “Bucky…!” He brings his knees up, not really knowing why, not even realizing that he’s doing it, and Bucky instantly tightens his grip around Steve’s corset, holding him firm while he hums an encouraging little noise around the head of him. It’s all it takes, and Steve loses it once again.

He comes down Bucky’s throat, sobbing and clutching around Bucky’s head with his hands, unsure of whether he’s trying to pull him off or push him further down. Either way, Bucky swallows him without any objections, moving on from sucking, to licking, to kissing his way over Steve’s flushed skin during the entire time it takes Steve to come down.

Steve isn’t even aware of the fact that he’s still got his fingers curled around strands of Bucky’s hair until Bucky gently reaches out to pry his hands open. Steve lets him, and then flops his arms and legs down onto the mattress with a groan, boneless and satiated.

Once Bucky’s free from Steve’s punishing grip, he sits back on his heels with a pleased little grin playing on his lips as he wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

“Sorry,” he says, sounding nothing like it. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re such a dick,” Steve groans back, closing his eyes.

“Now, don’t be like that,” Bucky coaxes, and the mattress dips a little just before he comes down to press a slow, lazy kiss against Steve’s abdomen. “You can’t say you didn’t like it.”

“I admit nothing,” Steve murmurs drowsily, and Bucky chuckles as he kisses his stomach again.

“Are you gonna need a minute?” he asks softly. When Steve hums out a drowsy affirmative, Bucky gives him another, longer kiss on the hip, and then Steve feels him climb out of the bed to pad across the floor towards the bathroom.

Moments later, the faucet is turned on, and the sound of running water mixes with the scrubbing of Bucky’s toothbrush. By the time Bucky’s done, Steve’s nearly asleep, and he jerks back into the present when Bucky gives his shoulder a light shake.

“Hey,” Bucky murmurs. “Drink this.”

Steve grunts while sitting up on the bed, and he takes the glass of water Bucky hands him with a murmured, “Thanks,” before bringing it to his lips. The drink is cold, and it runs down Steve’s throat like a liquid blessing. Bucky watches him drink, and when the glass is empty, he takes it from Steve’s hand and gently sets it aside on the bedside table. After that, he leans down and presses a soft, affectionate kiss against Steve's lips.

Bucky tastes and smells like mint, and Steve moans against his mouth as he drags the scent of him in through his nose.

“You wanna stop?” Bucky murmurs. “Get some rest and pick this show up later?”

“No,” Steve decides with a firm shake of his head. “No, I want you now.”

Bucky chuckles, and then he kisses Steve again, harder. He settles in the vee of Steve's parted legs to drape himself over Steve’s body, deepening the kiss with a gratified sigh.

They make out slowly. Bucky sucks on Steve's lower lip, and Steve moans, chuckling when Bucky adds a little nip of teeth to the mix. It's all playful and lazy… At least for starters.

It doesn't take long before it becomes evident that Bucky's having trouble holding himself back. Soon enough, he's rolling his pelvis against Steve's body, and every kiss he presses against Steve's lips is accompanied by needy little groans that make Steve's stomach flip.

“You're so goddamn sexy,” Bucky mouths against Steve's jaw line while squeezing his waist for emphasis. “Just looking at you in this thing drives me crazy…” He groans, hips stuttering hard, and Steve smirks.

“Maybe I should have bought more than just one set, then?” he mentions casually, and Bucky breathes out an endorsing hum against his skin as he moves down to kiss and mouth over Steve’s pulse point. “You know, they have a sale going on,” Steve continues innocently. “Maybe we could pick something out together?”

“Oh, no,” Bucky says with an audible smile. “If we do that, I'll just end up buying you the entire store.”

“And that's supposed to be a bad thing?”

Bucky laughs, and then he groans again as he lets his teeth graze the line of Steve’s throat. “We should get you something black,” he decides huskily. “Or red. Some tight, nasty little number for you to wear the next time we go out.”

Steve moans, nodding eagerly, because yeah, he’d like that. Wearing it while in public – a secret just for the two of them…

“We could buy some stockings too,” Bucky carries on, losing himself in the mental image inside his head. “And a garter belt… God, that’d be so hot, fucking you in that…” He moans as he shoves his hips down even harder to rut against Steve’s hip with a desperate shudder. “You ready for me yet, babe?” he asks. “Fuck, I need to get inside you so bad…”

Steve nods, and while Bucky pulls back to sit up on his knees behind Steve’s thighs, Steve peels his eyes open to look up at him. Keeping his eyelids from fluttering closed is hard, but this is one of his favorite parts, and he _wants to see._

He watches Bucky unzip his jeans to shove them down to his knees along with his underwear. His cock stands stiff and protruding from his groin, flushed and beading at the tip. Steve can feel it smear a little at the back of his thigh when Bucky moves to position himself between Steve’s splayed legs, lifting them up to rest Steve’s ankles against the top of his shoulders, before grabbing the lube.

Once Bucky’s done slicking himself up, he tosses the bottle aside once more, and then, for a moment, he pauses. Slowly, he runs his hand down the top of Steve’s knee, down his thigh, and up his stomach and chest in a stroke of tender reverence. Then, he reaches down to guide himself, and when Steve feels the head of Bucky’s cock push inside his entrance, he presses his head into the pillow with a quiet gasp.

“God, you feel so good…” Bucky breathes. “So warm and wet around my cock…” He groans, and his fingers twitch against Steve's legs. “Damn, I wish I could have done this while you still had the panties on…”

“Why didn't you?” Steve grits, and Bucky breathes out a chuckle.

“Didn't wanna tear’em,” he confesses. “They're too hot.”

“The store had b—backless ones…” Steve stutters, gulping around the words, and Bucky hangs his head down with a low grunt, pressing in a bit deeper.

“Gonna buy you a pair,” he growls. “Pink ones. Man, it's been so long since I saw you in pink panties…” He bites back a groan as his body is shook by a vicious tremble. “Do they come in pink?” he asks, his voice rising into a pleading whine.

“Yes,” Steve gasps, and Bucky hums as he picks up the pace of his hips.

“And lace?” he prompts, panting hard. “Oh, fuck, please, tell me they're lace…”

“Y—Yes,” Steve gulps. Then he smirks, and his body twitches as he smugly adds, “The sheer kind.”

“Fuck…” Bucky groans, and he shoves his hips forward, causing Steve to gasp for air once again as Bucky begins to fuck him in earnest. Steve’s limbs quiver with each and every thrust, and he’s hard again – his cock lying thick and flush against the planes of his stomach with the tip smearing over the silky fabric of his corset. The touch is so soft, so smooth, and if Steve sits up just a little, it gives just the right pressure against the crown of his cock to send his head spinning.

Meanwhile, Bucky is biting his bottom lip as he looks down at him, gaze roaming everywhere from where he’s disappearing inside Steve’s body to Steve’s face. His hair has fallen down across his forehead, and a few strands are brushing against his lip, moving in the gentle waft of his panting breath. The soft noises that escape him cause Steve’s abs to clench with excitement, and he pushes back to meet with Bucky’s movements, just to hear them again, louder, more desperate. Fuck, he loves this. Loves being filled, to have Bucky inside, so close, so _alive._

He hears Bucky bite back a curse behind gritted teeth when Steve rocks his body back even harder, and then Steve’s stomach curls in on itself when Bucky chuckles. The eyes that meet him are dark when Steve looks up at Bucky’s face, and Bucky licks his lips before pulling the top one up in a mute snarl.

“You wanna play dirty?” he hisses. He lets go of Steve’s legs and lets them drop down onto the mattress by his sides. Then, Bucky leans forward to catch Steve’s wrists in his hands, pinning them against the pillow on either side of Steve’s head. “Because we can do that, baby…” he promises. “Oh, we can do that…”

Before Steve’s pleasure-dazed brain has time to register what Bucky is about to do, or how to respond, Bucky has lowered his face down and sucked one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth.

Steve gasps as he tries to bring his hands down to grab around Bucky’s head out of pure reflex, but Bucky just tightens his grip with a warning growl as he keeps him in place. Steve is left to squirm, helplessly caught beneath the solid weight of Bucky’s body while shocks of euphoric pleasure coils through him. Every flick of Bucky’s tongue sends white flashes bursting forth before his eyes, spreading tingles all the way down to his toes, and it’s all so much, but nowhere near enough.

Bucky is licking, biting, tugging, and rolling the nubs between his teeth, switching his attention from one side of Steve’s chest to the other. He’s still thrusting, moaning out his own pleasure against Steve’s skin, and the heat of his breath cools the saliva left behind by his mouth in a way that’s downright maddening.

Steve is shaking, and his hips keeps twitching in irregular spasms. His cock is rubbing against Bucky’s stomach, trapped between the firm bulk of muscles and the cool glide of satin, and Steve rocks against it, needing the sensation like he needs air.

He whines as he presses his body up, arching against Bucky’s mouth. His vision is turning hazy, and his breath is locking up inside his lungs, and when he hears Bucky hum in approval against his chest, Steve comes again.

The amount of actual come is close to nothing this time, but the euphoria is nonetheless present. It wrecks through Steve’s mind, his body, his soul, rendering him mute. He feels Bucky’s body halt, and he hears Bucky gasp out a loud moan over Steve’s skin when the climax makes Steve’s muscles clench around him.

“Shit…!” Bucky rasps. “Oh, fuck, baby, that feels so good…!”

Steve cries out when Bucky suddenly starts up again, shoving inside of him hard and fast. Then, Bucky’s right hand lets go of Steve’s wrist to reach in between their bodies and  grab around Steve’s cock, and Steve gasps in surprise as Bucky begins to jerk him off in quick, hurried strokes.

“C’mon,” Bucky whispers, words nearly shaking apart in his rush to get them out. “C’mon, sweetheart, just one more. You can do it, I know you can. Please, baby, one more, just for me…!”

Steve can’t answer. There are no words, only noises, and as Bucky continues to ramble out sweet nothings of encouragement, every syllable soothes over Steve’s skin like ice over a burn.

“Oh, god,” Bucky suddenly gasps. “Oh, god, Steve…!”

Bucky makes a sound deep in his throat, and it morphs into a groan that leaves his mouth in a growl as he shoves himself inside of Steve’s body again, coming hard just as Steve’s vision whites out for the sixth and final time.

This time, Steve comes dry. It’s raw, rough, but oh, so painfully good. The orgasm takes away everything as it wrings out the last of his fraying composure, and he feels as if he’s going to pass out, but he doesn’t. He can’t breathe, can’t _think_ – it’s all just bliss and convulsing euphoria taking him apart one agonizing second at a time, only to slowly piece him back together again _._

Bucky is still moving, still thrusting and stroking over him, and Steve’s brain is trying to tell him that he can’t take it, but at the same time his heart doesn’t want it to stop _._ He lets out a wounded noise, and then another, sobbing in spite of himself. His mind feels empty – void of everything other than this overwhelming blank rapture. He’s vaguely aware of the fact that he’s crying, though he can’t remember the last time he felt this happy or satisfied, even as the wet burn behind his closed eyelids seeps down the side of his temples where he lies.

By the time the third sob blubbers past his lips, Bucky has already leaned down to nuzzle his face against the side of Steve’s neck while shushing him in a soft whisper. He flutters gentle kisses over Steve’s jaw, his cheeks, pressing his lips against Steve’s forehead in soothing pecks of endearment as he wraps his arms around him the best he can manage.

“You did so well, Steve,” he murmurs. “So good. You were beautiful, sugar – absolutely stunning. Dear god, that was _amazing…_ ” He groans again as brushes his lips against Steve’s cheek, and then he presses his forehead in against Steve’s temple as he reaches up to cup Steve’s face with his hand. He stays like that, caressing the top of Steve’s cheekbone with his thumb while whispering praise of love and affection against his skin. Slowly, like the tide pulling back to the ocean, Steve finds his way back into his own mind again.

It takes a while for his breathing to return to normal, but eventually, Steve lets out that final, shuddering breath that allows him to sink into the mattress with a tuckered-out sigh, and Bucky gives him another lingering kiss to the temple before resting his head against Steve’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, and Steve takes a deep breath and swallows down the croak in his throat before answering.

“I honestly think I’m the best I’ve been in years,” he confesses hoarsely, and his lip twitches up into a smile when he hears Bucky snort out a chuckle next to his ear.  

“Is that all because of the clothes?” Bucky drawls, dragging his fingers suggestively down Steve’s side. “Or did I have something to do with that as well?”

“You might have played a tiny part in it,” Steve admits, grinning.

 _“Tiny?”_ Bucky objects with an incredulous huff, and Steve smirks.

“Did that make you worried?” he asks smugly, and in return Bucky sinks his teeth into the side of his neck in a mock bite that leaves them both snickering, before pulling himself up onto his elbows with a low grunt.

“Wow,” he says, looking down the length of Steve’s corset with an impressed arch of his eyebrows. “I really hope that thing won’t have to be dry cleaned or anything.”

Steve lifts his head up to follow Bucky’s gaze, seeing the wet splatter of come that’s spread out over the bottom half of his remaining outfit.

“Why?” he asks, and Bucky smirks.

“Well,” he says. “I don't wanna sound possessive…”

“But?” Steve prompts, and Bucky shakes his head with a laugh.

“I just don't think I'm ready to share you and this new uniform with the world quite yet,” he admits. “The press’ve already got a photo of us kissing. If they wanna get their paws on _this_ treat, they're gonna have to work for it.”

At that, Steve tips his head back into the pillow with an earnest laugh, and then he reaches up and pulls Bucky – who is still grinning openly at him – down into a long, slow kiss. His chest feels full, his skin warm, and he’s so ridiculously _relieved_ that this whole thing worked out so well, he wishes he could bottle the feeling up and save it forever.

He kisses Bucky until he’s downright lightheaded, and from what he can tell, Bucky seems to appreciate his enthusiasm. At least up until the point where Bucky lets out a low grumble against his lips and attempts to pull away.

“What?” Steve huffs impatiently, chasing after his mouth in order to keep the kiss going for as long as he possibly can. Bucky indulges him for another few seconds, but then he moves back again with an amused chuckle.

“You _do_ realize I’m still inside you, right?” he says pointedly.

“Are you complaining?” Steve replies.

“Not really,” Bucky drawls with a lopsided smile. “Just making an observation.”

“Is that so?” Steve hums. Then he smirks. “Whaddya say we move this party to the shower, then? And after that you can go whip us up a batch of your blueberry pancakes?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky grunts, grimacing as he shifts his hips a little. Then he leans down and nuzzles against the side of Steve's neck. “Hey,” he says softly. “Once we've eaten, you think you'd wanna show me that website you talked about earlier?”

“Changed your mind already?” Steve asks smugly, even as he twists his head away to signal Bucky that it's time to get moving.

“Can you blame a fella?” Bucky counters while lifting himself up onto his arms. “I mean, I _was_ planning to take those star-spangled beauties out for another ride, but then you started talking about pink lace, and—”

Before Bucky can finish, Steve playfully reaches up and shoves an open palm at his face with a snorted giggle.

“Shut up and get off of me, you big mook,” he scolds affectionately. “Before I use my Captain-voice on you.”

“I hate to be a critic,” Bucky grunts as he slowly pulls out and rolls over onto his back next to Steve, “but if you were aiming to _threaten_ me with that, you missed _._ ”

Steve laughs and moves to swat at Bucky's arm when the other sits up, but only manages to graze the tip of his fingers against the curve of his back. Bucky shoots him a smug look over his shoulder, but doesn't comment on the failed attempt at vengeance any further.

“I’ll get the shower running,” he declares softly, “You rest up for a little longer, and I’ll come back for you in a minute.” As a second thought, he then leans over and gives Steve a quick peck on the lips before standing up,  and Steve hums as he flops back onto the pillow with a contented sigh.

He closes his eyes and listens to the sound of Bucky padding into the bathroom. There’s a brief rustle from the hamper, and Steve’s lips quirk up into a smile when he realizes that Bucky must have picked up Steve’s ruined underwear from the floor in passing on his way out.

It could be the fact that his mind is still running high on endorphins, but Steve honestly can’t remember the last time he felt this ridiculously happy. Like this pleased, satiated, for-no-real-reason happy. He feels pampered and loved, and maybe just a little bit sexy, all courtesy of Bucky and his rather hands-on way of showing affection. God knows it's an approach Steve will never grow tired of.

Steve pulls himself out of the daze as the sound of rushing water hitting tiles reaches his ears. He's almost asleep already, again, but this time he manages to pry his eyes open in time, just before Bucky comes back to shake him awake.

He knows that Bucky wouldn't hesitate a second to actually _carry_ him into the bathroom, should Steve ask him to, but Steve doesn't. Instead, he allows Bucky to help him sit up, more because he likes the attention than being in actual need of aid. Then, he makes sure to steal himself another heartfelt kiss from Bucky's lips before standing.

He's a little sore, but the ache in his muscles will most likely be all gone once the shower is over. Steve takes a moment to mourn this fact as he steps over the threshold to the bathroom, but then the thought is chased away by the touch of Bucky's hands when Bucky gently begins to untie his corset. When Bucky reaches around to undo the hooks at the front, Steve tips his head back against his shoulder with a sigh, and in return, Bucky gives the side of his neck a quick kiss before returning to the task. Bucky grunts a little when the bottom hook-and-eye won’t come loose from each other, but then the corset finally drops to land by Steve’s feet, and Steve goes willingly as Bucky guides him into the shower to stand underneath the hot spray.

Steve moans a little under his breath when Bucky begins to soap him up, rubbing his neck and shoulders in firm, kneading motions. He knows without having to look that Bucky’s smiling at the sound.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, moaning again when Bucky moves his hands to his lower back.

“Don’t mention it,” Bucky replies. “I clean up my messes, you know.”

“Yeah, you’re efficient like that,” Steve agrees with a smile. “But I was referring to the amazing sex we just had, not the cleaning.”

“You feel like you need to thank me for that?” Bucky says with a chuckle, and Steve laughs, turning around to face him.

“Not need,” he corrects. “Want.” He reaches up and tenderly wraps both his arms around Bucky’s neck. “You always say so many nice things about me, and I’m never coherent enough to answer. I just want you to know that I appreciate them.”

Bucky ducks his head with a scoff, but not in time to hide the bashful smile that creeps over his lips at Steve’s words. It’s adorable, the way Bucky can be such an absolute charmer, but the moment Steve turns the spotlight on him, he turns into a blushing, stuttering mess.

“So thanks for that,” Steve says, tugging a little at Bucky’s neck to make him look up. He has plans to say something teasing, or make a joke about how cute Bucky looks when he’s flustered. Instead, what he hears coming out of his own mouth is a soft and earnest, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bucky replies immediately. There’s a slight flush of color covering his cheeks even as he says it, but his gaze is firm and steady when he meets Steve’s own. Solid and safe. Just like it’s always been.

Steve kisses him, because what else is he supposed to do when exposed to a look like that? Bucky kisses him back, of course he does, and Steve melts into his arms. The cool of metal pressing in against his naked side makes him shiver a little when Bucky wraps his arms around him. It’s not unpleasant, though.

“Hey,” Bucky says suddenly, pulling away from the kiss so quick Steve nearly falls forward in his attempt to chase after it. “You’re not trying to get me all worked up again here, are ya?”

“Would you mind?” Steve asks bluntly, and Bucky laughs, shaking his head.

“No,” he admits. “But to tell you the truth, I’m actually more hungry than horny right now, and your little speech about blueberry pancakes is slowly getting the better of me.”

“Losing to food, as always,” Steve sighs dramatically. “Perhaps I should just go re-freeze myself into a human popsicle, and maybe then you’ll pay more attention to me?”

“If it helps, I’m sure you’d make a delicious popsicle.” Bucky comforts him with merciless indifference, and Steve tips forward to rest his head against the wet span of Bucky’s chest with a groan.

“You’re a horrible person,” he declares.

“And you’re a nuisance,” Bucky retorts flatly. “Guess that makes us even.”

“Like peas in the world’s oldest pod.”

At that, Bucky laughs again, and Steve closes his eyes just to relish in the sound of it. Bucky’s heartbeat is clear against the shell of his ear, and Steve swears, had he only figured out a way to keep himself from toppling over, he could easily have fallen asleep right there, standing and all.

“I love you,” he murmurs again, and Bucky hums as he drags the blunt tips of his fingernails over Steve’s scalp in a slow, soothing circle.

“I love you too,” he replies softly, just like before. Then he gives Steve’s shoulders a pointed little nudge. “But I’m starting to get real hungry here, so if you don’t start cooperating with this whole shower-routine, I’mma head out to the kitchen without you.”

Steve groans, but he straightens up nonetheless. “Like I said,” he complains, barely able to keep himself from grinning openly, “absolutely _horrible_ person.”  

“And don’t you love it,” Bucky muses, before reaching around to land an affectionate little slap at Steve’s ass with his right hand. “Now get a move on. I swear, if you make me shower in cold water again, I’ll burn your half of the pancakes on purpose.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave me a comment about your thoughts, I'd appreciate it a lot! <3 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://chiyume.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chiyume87), should you want to talk there instead.  
> I respond to all messages as soon as I can, and I love talking to people, so please don't hesitate to write me <3


End file.
